


two creams, one sugar

by marveluskai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveluskai/pseuds/marveluskai
Summary: annabeth chase has a crush on the regular who orders the same coffee every morning. she knows his name is percy but in an attempt to flirt, she says his name wrong every morning.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	two creams, one sugar

“perry, your coffee is ready,” annabeth smiled as she handed him the cup.

percy was going to protest but sighed and took the cup anyways. their fingers touched for a second and he noticed a blush creep up annabeth’s cheeks. percy wasn’t great with girls but with her if was different. he loved how she would greet him a "good morning" every day with a smile on her face. he loved the sound of her laugh. her gray eyes were mesmerizing and he often forced himself to look away before annabeth found it weird. today she was wearing a pastel yellow sweater over a collared shirt. the yellow complimented her eyes.

she knew his name was percy. percy was a regular who visited the small coffee shop she worked at every day. their prices were more affordable than the starbucks a couple blocks away and they have gave student discounts to the college students. annabeth’s favorite part of the day was when percy came for his coffee. his green eyes always made her heart flutter, they reminded her of emeralds. his smile was a real pick me up, and even on the worst days, made her feel happy to be a barista. he wore a comfortable looking gray sweatshirt and some jeans this particular morning. she was a tad bummed that he was wearing a beanie as it hid the gray streak in his hair that she adored. his backpack was slung across one shoulder, just like he always wore it.

"i like your sweater," he spoke after a few moments of silence. she blushed, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"thank you," she smiled warmly at him.

"don't mention it, annabeth." he smiled back before turning and walked towards the door.

annabeth had butterflies in her stomach and her knees felt weak. she didn't know too much about percy but they made small talk a lot. she knew that percy was twenty years old, just like her. he was majoring in marine biology. he told her that he didn't know much about his birth father, but he knew how much his father loved the ocean, which must be the reason he adored the ocean so much. his favorite color was blue. he let that detail slip when he mentioned his mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies.

_"blue chocolate chip cookies?" annabeth questioned, her eyebrows bunched._

_"my mom and i have this thing where we always eat blue food. whenever she bakes, the desserts are always blue. whenever she used to bring candy back from her old job, it was always blue. our pancakes are always blue, too." he had a genuine smile on her face. "anyways, that's why my favorite color is blue."_

before annabeth knew it, her shift for the day was over and she went to her classes for the day.

annabeth did the baking for the coffee shop. they sold regular chocolate chip cookies and she decided to make two blue from the batch that were about to go into the oven. she did feel silly making cookies special for percy but she wanted him to feel the warmth of home during this particularly cold winter. when the cookies were done baking, she put the two blue cookies on a small plate and left them by the register, hidden so percy couldn't see it. annabeth was wiping down the counter near the espresso machine when the bell at the door ringed, signaling a person was entering. she looked towards the door and saw percy. she gave him a warm smile as he walked to the counter. 

“good morning,” she chirped.

"good morning, annabeth," he smiled back. “i’ll take a medium, iced vanilla coffee-“

“with two creams and one sugar. yeah, yeah. you get it every day,” she replied as she picked up the paper cup to write his order. “that’ll be three-fifty, student discount already applied,” she finished.

“my name is percy, by the way,” he spoke as he gave her cash.

“here’s your change,” she replied, ignoring his last comment.

every day she wrote his name wrong for the fun of it. as she made his coffee she smiled to herself about the name she wrote today. it was only a couple minutes before she was finished making his coffee, closing it with the lid. 

"peter, your coffee is ready," she smiled as she placed the blue cookies next to his coffee.

when he got to the counter he noticed the two cookies on the plate next to his coffee. his heart skipped a beat and he felt warmth enveloping his cheeks. he was in awe that annabeth had not only remembered the story about his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, but that she made two just for him. this was the same girl who remembered his order perfectly so it wasn't that shocking she would remember, more so shocking that she would take the time to make it for him when they were practically strangers. percy knew just a little bit about annabeth. her father was a history professor. her mom wasn't in the picture, but she knew that her mom was very smart, as her father told her. she said that she must have gotten her intelligence from her mother. annabeth was majoring in calculus so she could teach math to high school students. her favorite color was green. her best friend was named thalia. he had seen a picture of her in annabeth's phone case and asked who was in the picture with her.

_"oh, this is thalia!" she smiled at him. "she is majoring in english, not really my favorite but she adores literature."_

_he couldn't take his eyes off of annabeth in the polaroid picture. her blond hair was in two braids, flower clips alternating in the braids. she was wearing a light blue knit sweater, a huge smile on her face, and a kitten in her arms. he could tell annabeth had fallen in love with the kitten the second she had laid her eyes on silena._

_"we went to a little adoption center for cats and i saw this little black bombay kitten that i just had to hold. she was so sweet and looked so soft. i ended up adopting her. i named her silena," annabeth smiled proudly._

he looked up at annabeth and noticed she looked nervous. she was playing with her fingers. he thought she looked beautiful in that light blue knit sweater. it was the same sweater from the polaroid picture in her phone case. it was his favorite sweater she would wear.

"thank you for the cookies," he spoke softly. "it was really sweet of you, instantly makes my morning a million times better." he smiled before grabbing his coffee in one hand.

he asked for a to go box and packed his cookies for later. he wanted to warm them up back in his apartment and enjoy them with a glass of milk. he would definitely be calling his mom later to gush about the beautiful girl he had feelings for. he left for class, thinking about annabeth all day. when he got home in the afternoon, he called his mom. he told her about the first day he met annabeth, how she knew his order by heart, the little things he knew about her and then he mentioned how she made him blue chocolate chip cookies.

"i'm telling you mom, she is amazing," he said happily, laying on his couch.

"she sounds very lovely, percy. i'm glad you found someone who makes you happy," he could practically hear his mother smiling through the phone.

"well, um, i haven't asked her out yet but i totally am going to," he sounded nervous.

"it's okay to be nervous, percy, but i don't think you need to be. she made you blue chocolate chip cookies after you mentioned it one time. i obviously don't know her personally or see how you two interact, but i think you should definitely go for it," his mother's voice was so soothing.

"i will, i promise."

a few more weeks passed, annabeth and percy had their daily routine. he would come in for his coffee, annabeth would call him a random name that started with 'p', they would make small talk and every once in awhile he would get some blue cookies. they both hated the weekends. annabeth didn't work so she wouldn't be able to see percyl. percy never even went for coffee on the weekends, but he still hated not being able to see her. neither of them had the courage to ask for the other's number, so that made weekends even more miserable.

"annabeth, you need to ask him for his number already," thalia rolled her eyes.

thalia and annabeth sat on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in each of their hands. she shook her head and sighed.

"what if he has a girlfriend already? i've heard him mention a rachel before. i don't want to embarrass myself," she said softly. "i'd rather we be friendly like this than awkward," annabeth said and looked at thalia sadly. thalia dropped it.

annabeth was wiping down the counter when the bell on the door ringed, signaling someone was entering. she turned to the door and saw percy walk in, a big smile on his face. her heart started to race as she smiled back. he was wearing a light blue hoodie and a black beanie, paired with black jeans and vans. she moved a piece of her blond curls behind her ear and walked to the counter to take his order, which she had known by heart. she didn't know if the heater was too high or if percy was making her that nervous, but she was feeling warmer than usual, especially on her cheeks. they had been sorta friends for months now and she wanted to see him outside of work.

"good morning!" she chirped.

"good morning, annabeth," he said kindly.

the way he said her name made her swoon.

"your usual drink?" she asked, grabbing a paper cup.

"yes, please. thank you, annabeth!" he gave her a small, warm smile.

she made his coffee like she usually did. making his coffee was her favorite part of the day. they would talk a bit about themselves, what their days would be like and just feel comfortable around each other. today she decided to leave her number on the side of his cup, hoping he would call her and ask her out on a date. she was too shy to ask him herself. she placed his cup on the ledge, her number on display.

"pete, your coffee is ready," annabeth announced.

percy smiled. at first he thought it was annoying how she would mess up his name but over the weeks with her, he had grown to love hearing her mess up his name. she wasn't being mean when she was doing so, he assumed it was flirting but he didn't want to be to full of himself. he noticed a number on the paper cup today, it was definitely her number. he felt warmth creep up his cheeks, his smile growing larger. annabeth was totally making the first move. he looked into her grey eyes and his heart raced. he was in awe that a woman as beautiful, funny and kind made a move on him. he was not really lucky in the dating department. he once dated his friend rachel. that relationship did not work, the two of them dated for a month before they broke up. percy met annabeth at the coffee shop the day after they broke up. it was mutual between them, and now months later, they were still good friends. rachel was annoyed at percy for not asking out annabeth. she called him a fool for not asking her out. she also said that if he didn't ask annabeth out, that she herself would.

"thank you for the coffee, 'beth," he quipped. only percy was allowed to call her 'beth.

"don't mention it," she replied, totally blushing.

and with that, he walked out of the shop and couldn't wait to tell his friends he had her number.

annabeth was sitting in her window sill reading her favorite book when her phone's text tone went off. she looked at the screen and noticed a message from an unsaved number. her heart skipped a beat.

- _hey 'beth_

- _hi percy :)_

_-mm i was hoping you'd mess up my name, that's our thing ya know_

_-our thing?_

_-i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?_

annabeth squealed. she jumped off of where she was sitting and ran to thalia.

"thalia, thalia, thalia," she rushed. "he asked me out!"

"about time," thalia smiled. "well, did you answer him?" she said.

"i don't want to sound embarrassing, i need your help. please?" annabeth gave thalia puppy dog eyes before helping her answer.

_-perhaps i'll say yes if you ask me in person. goodnight, percy. don't let the bed bugs bite_

annabeth was sitting on a stool behind the counter, reading her favorite book, when percy entered the shop. annabeth looked up and noticed a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand. sunflowers were her favorite flower. she wondered if he just picked a random flower or if she had let the fact slip one of the many days they had spoken while she made his coffee. percy thought annabeth looked very beautiful. her blond curls were pinned back with flower clips, they matched her over sized lavender sweater. he walked to the counter and gave annabeth a warm smile.

"good morning, 'beth," percy spoke, his voice sounded so charming and smooth.

"good morning, percy," she replied, her cheeks warming up. 

"we've known each other for awhile now and i really like you, annabeth. i would love to take you out to dinner, if you'd let me," percy spoke, his voice soft and sincere.

annabeth grabbed the flowers when percy handed them to her. she smelled the sweetness of the sunflowers and sighed with content. she had waited weeks for percy to ask her out and she couldn't believe he was finally doing it. she looked up to percy's face. he was definitely nervous, why wouldn't he be? the girl he was totally head over heels for was going to say yes to a date with him. percy's cheeks were crimson. annabeth giggled before speaking.

"it took you long enough," she said. "of course i'll go to dinner with you, percy," she smiled.

it was in that moment that percy knew he was falling in love. her grey eyes reminded him of rainy days, movies in bed and hot chocolate. her giggle was one of the most amazing sounds he had ever heard. he loved her freckles, how she blushed whenever he made her nervous. he loved how she always called him a random 'p' name. he loved how kind she was, it always made his day. he loved how amazing and beautiful she was. she was definitely the girl he wanted to bring home for christmas and show off to his parents. sally would love annabeth.

"perfect, what about tonight, say five-thirty i'll pick you up? there's this amazing italian restaurant my friend's family owns, i think you'd like it there." percy rambled.

"that sounds lovely! i'll text you my address," she chirped, a huge smile on her face. "do you want your usual coffee before you leave for class?" she asked softly.

of course he wanted his coffee for the day. she rung him up before making it. he watched as she made his coffee, in awe that he would finally be going on a date with her. she was so warm, bubbly and made him feel like nothing bad in the world could ruin his day. it wasn't long before annabeth was finished making his drink and had it set on the counter. then she spoke.

"percy, your coffee is ready!"


End file.
